1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing milk in a field. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing milk for a field, capable of analyzing the quality of milk by rapidly and easily examining components of milk in a field, other than a laboratory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to manage the quality of milk, components related to the milk quality are examined by using various measurement devices, and measured data obtained through the examination serves as a reference value to determine the quality of milk.
A conventional apparatus for analyzing milk is used for examining the components such as milk protein, milk sugar, etc., which are used to determine the quality of milk. The conventional apparatus has a wavelength band of about 400 to 2500 nm and includes a grating for scanning the wavelength of 400 to 2500 nm, so that the measurement time is substantially increased and the operational method is complicated.
In addition, the conventional apparatus for analyzing milk is manufactured suitably for the laboratory, so that the conventional apparatus for analyzing milk is mainly used for the laboratory. However, the conventional apparatus for analyzing milk is very sensitive, so it cannot be used in the field. In addition, since a sample cell has a size of 1 mm, an introduction of the sample cell is very difficult in the conventional apparatus for analyzing milk.
Further, since the amount of introduced sample cells is very small, the measurement must be performed several times in order to examine various components of milk.
In addition, the equipment for determining the quality of milk is very expensive laboratory equipment, so a laboratory must be provided to install the equipment. As described above, the conventional apparatus for analyzing milk has various disadvantages when it is used in the field.